To Kill A Mockingjay
by MegaPokeFan5
Summary: What happened during the 25th annual Hunger Games? The first quarter quell? Well, there's a reason Katniss never knew the outcome. This is the story of Red Everdeen's Hunger Games.
1. Election Day

**Wow, what a title! In fact, I thought of it instantly. I was going to say something that related to both Hunger Games and Pokemon, but you know, whatever. This is much better. Anyway, whatever happened fifty years before _Catching Fire_? You know, the first quarter quell, where each district chose the two children that would be reaped by voting in an election? Well, the children who were reaped were easily odd from the rest, for they all knew each other. This is their story, as told by none other than...Red.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Election" Day**

This is the worst day of my life. No, scratch that. The worst day of my life _so far. _My worst day will come later on, but for now I have to focus on myself. One child of each gender is being "elected" by each district as punishment for the original rebellion. Making us choose between those we know, how could the so-called president do this?

Oh, right, he hates us.

Anyway, I can't help feeling...distressed. I don't know if I will be picked, because I'm sixteen. I've done a lot for the community, but they are suspicious of me. I live in district twelve, the coal mining district. The absolute worst place to live. I know they depend on me, but they don't see it. I supplied the district with food during a famine three years ago. How one kid was able to help that much was beyond them, but I knew how to do so. I won't go into specifics, but I was able to disengage the electric fence and hunt. I'd come back with food for my family, the rest of the neighborhood, then go back to hunting. I did this for a month until district eleven was able to get rid of the pests causing the wheat problem.

"Hurry up, Red!" calls my friend. "We aren't allowed to miss this." I scramble over with him to the town center, where the election results have been collected and decided. A capital woman stands behind a podium, waiting for the entire district to arrive. Even the newborn babies and sick people are forced to attend. The capital really pulled out all the stops to make us suffer. Finally, when everyone was present and silenced, the woman began.

"Welcome, all, to the first Quarter Quell reapings!" she exclaimed with a cheer. They don't force us to show emotion, so no one joins her. She must be used to this, because she is unfazed and continues. "Now, as always, ladies first!" A peacekeeper brings up an envelope, which the woman swiftly takes out of his hands. She's anxious for the results too, only in a different meaning then us. She takes a letter opener and cuts open the envelope slowly, creating more tension for us. Great, now we are just toys to them.

She pulls out a slip and says, "The first tribute from district twelve is..." She pauses for even more suspense. I speak for all of us when I say everyone wanted to kill her.

"Blue..."

I don't hear the last name because there is too much sobbing. I turn to see the lowlifes crying for her. I spit in disgust. No wonder we used our vote on her, she's a common thief; an image we don't need for our district.

"Now the male tribute..." she says, pulling out a second slip. No need for any more suspense, that would be useless at this point.

"...is Red Everdeen!"

My eyes widen in horror. My friends around me turn in shock, their jaws dropped. They slowly back away from me. I slowly make my climb up to the stage. Somehow, Blue whateverhernameis is already there, wiping her tears away. I stand on the opposite side of the lady. "District twelve, I give you your tributes!" the woman says, raising our arms as she says it.

All I do is stand there and take it all in.

* * *

I cry with my parents when they come to say goodbye. They tell me to stay strong, but they can't last the entire time. So, my little brother steps in to listen to me.

"Now bro," I sat to him. "You take care of Mom and Dad while I'm gone, okay?" He nods. "Remember Christopher, you can't stop this, so when I'm in the final eight, just be honest, but don't say anything that will have you killed. Okay?" He nods again. "And," I begin to tear up again. "When I make it home, you'll come running up to me and jump into my arms. We'll celebrate, and..." I start choking up. "...And I'll even help you out and teach you to help our community. You can read the medical book in the center stone of the fireplace," I add quietly, so the peacekeepers can't hear me from outside. "And..." I address my entire family, "...Just remember that I love you."

And I am crying as they leave.

* * *

I sit at one of the magnificent tables on the train to the capital. They'll sparkle me up, but will never take me down in the end.

"How is this compared to your home?" A woman says to me. Not asks, but says it like I should compliment her. "Who the hell are you?" is all I bother saying. The reaping has put me in a bad mood. The woman's spirit visibly dims. "Well, someone is a little feisty. My name is Lily, and I will be taking care of you during your capital experience!" Man, this girl is crazy.

All the sudden, the girl, Blue, drops from the ceiling, hanging upside down on a rope that was flung down first. "I don't believe we've met," the thief says to me after Lily screams.

"Yes, we have," I say calmly. "Really now?" Blue says, flipping through the air and landing on her feet. I move to an armchair as she seems to make herself presentable. "Yes, when I was pretending to be on a mission." We lock eyes for a few seconds and instantly know the code. Since hunting outside the border of our district is illegal, there's no way I can say it. So, we'll make up more coded messages later. But, here's a look to three years ago, when I first met Blue:

_It all began when I first started hunting. I had only gone out twice before, but I already felt like a pro. I was making knives out of tree bark when I heard a branch snap. I turned around, scanning the area. There were no trees blocking my vision besides the one in front of me, no tall grass either, so I turned back to the tree. _

_That's when it hit me. It wasn't a twig that snapped. No, there weren't any twigs on the ground. It was, as I had overlooked, a _branch. _I looked up now to see a girl grinning at me. She surprisingly didn't look like hell like the rest of us, but actually...how do I put this...attractive. _

_"Took you long enough," she joked. She hopped down and landed next to me. "I assume you come out here often," I said. "How do you figure that?" she asked. "One, you got into the tree very easily and I believed you have stalked me the last couple times I was out here. Two, you landed that pretty nicely. And three, you have a mouse in your hair." _

_"Ah!" she screamed as I said the last part. I laughed. She hit me. She then proceeded to help me make my knives and also tell me a lot about herself. Blue, a fourteen year old girl, professional thief, charmer. She told me she has special relationships with peacekeepers, who have even paid her to steal things and retrieve items from outside the fence. She told she has almost been forced into intimacy, but has escaped unscathed. _

_We parted ways when we got back to town, but I had to tell my mother about her. I didn't say I left the district, but when she got excited that I met a girl, I told her Blue's name. Her attitude did a 180. My mother began trying to talk me out of seeing her again, but I met up with the girl the next day. I, being in the rebellious stage, told her my problems. I came home to find myself saving my mom from a peacekeeper who owed Blue a favor. I told Blue off, and I never bothered seeing her again._

Until now. She is still attractive, but hopefully we can put the past behind us. Or so I keep telling myself. She doesn't seem to care, but I nearly strangle her whenever I'm close enough. She just winks and I feel...odd. "Please don't harm each other," Lily says. "Your stylists will want you intact to see how you naturally look."

Well, hopefully the capital serves booze to underaged drinkers, because I'm gonna need it.

* * *

**How was that? It only feels long to me because I'm not used to writing pages, only looking at how many mb's the file takes up. It's actually kinda okay by my standards, so whatever. Also, if the flashback was obscured in the end, Red told Blue his mother was annoying him about not seeing her, so Blue tried to get a peacekeeper to kill her. Hope that clears things up. Anyway, see yah next time!**


	2. Dos Equis

**Well, the next part. Still introducing the characters of course, but as stated in the summary, this is the cast of Pokemon Adventures/Pokespe/Pokemon Special/ the manga guys. Red'll go over the list of characters and districts later.**

**Red: No I won't!**

**Me: Crap, not this again.**

**Blue: No way to avoid it, I guess.**

**Me: Well, I guess the only way I can finish a story is by having the characters annoy me in my head.**

**Blue: The internet isn't exactly your head.**

**Me: Where did this idea come from?**

**Blue: ...Fine.**

**Red: Also, you're doing very well with the Luckyshipping.**

**Me: Actually...nevermind. Let's just get on with the story. I don't own Pokemon. End of disclaimer. Also, I'm going to be in this story under the alias of John (Johnny) Smith!**

**Red+Blue: What?**

**Me: Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dos Equis**

_I don't normally fight in the hunger games_

We arrive at the capital by the next night. Enough time for me to drag myself up to the top floor of the tribute's tower. We're all going to die, so we might as well go out in style.

Well, before we become savages of course.

Blue and I, along with Lily for some reason, walk into our suite. It is nice.

I spin around to face Blue and say, "Let's set the ground rules." "Shoot," Blue replies nonchalantly. "First, no stealing. Second, no pranking. Third, nothing annoying." Blue shrugs. "That's it?" "Do you want more?" She narrows her eyes seductively. I sigh. "Forget I said that." She pouts and struts to her room.

I decide to strike a conversation with Lily. "So, how is this all going to work?" I ask. It's not like I've been through this all before, and I don't think she has either. "Well," Lily begins, "I'm here to help prep you for the hunger games, as your district has no prior winner." "Okay." "Your stylists will also inform you as long as you are okay to them." Note to self: brownnose the stylist.

"Do you want to be informed of your competitors?" Lily asks. I contemplate this, but wave it aside. "It would be useless without Blue, she would want to know, thus breaking rule three." Lily looks at me with some curiosity. "I'm just going to sleep," I tell her.

"That's a good idea," Lily replies. "Get your rest, you will always need it."

That might actually be the best advice ever.

* * *

My rest is the worst advice ever.

How could someone do that to me? No one ever told me about nightmares! I wake up in the middle of the night sweating my ass off because of my nightmare. Freaking hell, I think I'm screwed, because resting is all I want to do.

Let me tell you the nightmare: I died. Not before killing people. The problem is, I was bloodthirsty. I dreamed I won, but when I returned to the capital, I began a killing rampage. I killed innocent people, as well as peacekeepers and gamemasters. However, I was finally shot by the president of all people.

The president seems familiar to me. See, I have these memories that don't make sense. They are memories that aren't possible. Some are of me growing up in a place that isn't district twelve. Also, I own mutts. They roam wild also and many people have mutts. The mutts can be good or bad, depending on the owner. Also, Blue seems to be like another person in these memories. All I know is, they are memories. Not dreams. The reason is...they are realistic. My dreams are terribly fake, like bloodthirsty rampages. Mutts do exist like that: I've seen some on the games. Some look like an oversized cobra. Instead of just biting, it spits its venom. I think that one mutt had more kills in the twentieth games than all the other tributes combined. The winner actually scrapped metal from a gift to use it as a glove to pick up a venom spike, which he then used to kill the final person. Very interesting, but there is one thing I know.

I want to get to that reality.

I'm scared to fall asleep, but I take a deep breath, then exhale. I lay down again, turn to face the wall... and find Blue sleeping next to me, facing me. I'm too much shock to even say anything, but my stare seems to wake her. Her eyes flutter open.

"Hello," she whispers. "Uh..." is all I say. "What's wrong?" Blue asks. "Why are you here?" I finally muster out. She giggles. "I was scared too." I nod in realization. She is going through the same thing as me, so I might as well embrace the similarities of our situation.

However, I notice something. "Are those your clothes?" I wonder aloud. She looks over to the floor, where girl's clothes are scattered on the floor, bra, panties, the whole thing. "It is really hot in here," Blue replies. She acts like this is no big deal. I mean, yes it's hot, but at least I'm wearing boxers.

"I removed those," Blue says as I'm thinking the boxers part. I look at my side of the now shared bed to see my boxers and white beater. The beater was already thrown off before, but the boxers are new. "How did...why the...huh?...!" I stutter. "The fabric annoyed me," she replies softly. "I didn't want you breaking your own rules."

I mentally facepalm myself. Stupid loopholes. Wait...

"Still...we're in bed...naked."

"So?"

There was a pause as I took in her serenity. "What do you mean, 'so'!" I harshly whisper. Who knows if the district eleven people can hear us through their ceiling/our floor. "I don't see a problem with it," she says. "You better not take advantage of me in my sleep," I mutter. "I only dream of it."

That last phrase seems like it will haunt my dreams.

* * *

It haunted my dreams.

I wake up and find that Blue is no longer in my bed. Her clothes, however, are still on my floor. I jolt up, and hurry to the doorway. I hear a shower running. Thank Arceus, she's in the shower now.

Wait. What's an Arceus? It just sounded so right to say. Hm, part of my memories, I think.

I go to the kitchen to get breakfast, but a crazy girl attacks me from behind. "I was never in the shower," she whispers in my ear seductively. "I was waiting." "For what?" I snap. "For you."

With that, she drags me into the shower with her. The shower is a long drag away, but I feel like shit to even struggle. At least I get a shower out of this.

Hold on, I'm going to shower with Blue.

"Stop Blue!" I cry. "I don't wanna shower with you!" We're already in the bathroom. "Why?" she moans childishly. "Because it's fucking awkward!" She shoves me into the huge shower. At least it's big enough that I'm not pressed up against her. The water is hot, not enough to scald, but enough to make a lot of steam. I move to the back of the shower quickly. I hear the door close.

"Well, well, well," Blue says. I can make out her figure through the steam. "We have a naughty boy here, don't we? Looks like you need some schooling. Let me teach you some things I've picked up so you can fix that mouth you have." My face is just falling by this. I feel sexually excited, but I also feel very freaked out. Do I want this, or don't I? Isn't this every teenaged boy's dream? Well, I am going to die no matter what, inside or outside, so I might as well get this done. On the other hand...

"I haven't even I had my first kiss yet!" I scream. Blue stops where her details are still covered by the steam. Yes! Success! "Then I'll leave that up to you," she says after a few seconds.

My face falls again. Oh shit. She steps forward so that we can see each other clearly now. No way of hiding myself now. I get a look at her too, though. All I can say is that she probably has been raped by the peacekeepers of governor in our district. She is that hot. "Not bad," she says after assessing me.

Fuck.

I am fucked.

* * *

_But when I do..._

Just to hopefully keep this "T" I won't go into details. All I can say is, the last sentence I thought is true. I was thinking it like, "Holy crap this is it!" However, it turned out to also have a literal meaning. Like...you know what, forget it! All I can say is, it was fucking awesome! And weird since I still hate her, but at least I won't die a virgin. I will never speak of it aloud.

We get change and find Lily waiting for us. She also has a meal waiting for us, with a servant standing on either side of her. "Hello sleepy heads!" she exclaims. Since we came from different rooms, she probably doesn't suspect a thing. "Who are the peeps?" I ask, trying to play it cool. The girls roll their eyes. So much for swag points.

"They are avoxes," Blue answers. "A what?" "Avoxes," Lily repeats. "They are criminals to the Capital that are serving us as punishment. They will do all your wishes."

"How's it going?" I ask one of them. Actually, I seem to recall him from somewhere. Young, green haired. Another person from my memories! I remember his name suddenly.

"Won't he say hi back?" I ask the girls. They shiver and look away. I look at them, confused, but there is a tap on my arm. I look to Wally. He opens his mouth and I see he doesn't have a tongue. Oh.

"Oh. I am sorry for being that ignorant," I apologize. His eyes widen and he falls to his knees and bows to me. "What's this?" I ask Lily. "You can't apologize to an avox," Lily explains. "Therefore, they must bow in apology for your apology."

This is messed up. But if I say that, I'd be killed immediately. We have breakfast, the girls leaving me out of conversation because of my being an idiot. I guess you call it eavesdropping, or you could call it there is only one table to eat at. Anyway, I just listen to pointless girl talk.

Blue actually asks about Lily's personal life. "It's fine," Lily says. That's just the start. Over the next ten minutes, I learned how, where, when Lily...uh...does things with her boyfriend. What's with this pregames stuff and sex? Hopefully I'm not the only one.

That reminds me... "Hey Lily," I pipe up. "What about the other tributes? Blue's here, so let's have them." She nods and pulls out a list. Here's what it says:

**District 1: Ruby, Crystal**

**District 2: Gold, Sapphire**

**District 3: Emerald, Soul**

**District 4: Diamond, Misty**

**District 5: Johnny, Platinum**

**District 6: Green, Daisy**

**District 7: Pearl, Leaf**

**District 8: Black, White**

**District 9: Cheren, Bianca**

**District 10: Cilan, Iris**

**District 11: Silver, Yellow**

**District 12: Red, Blue**

"Interesting assortment," Blue comments. Does she know these people? "When can we meet these people?" I ask. "Tomorrow," Lily answers. "Why? All the others are training now," Blue argues. I didn't know this, but then again, I don't know anything about my own life apparently.

"The president has requested to meet you two."

This shuts the room up for a good ten minutes. "When is he coming here?" Blue finally says. "An hour." I think things over. How the hell can I do this? I can't meet the president! He's the head honcho around here, so why does he want to meet us? I don't think he meets all the tributes. "Be cool, Red," I mutter to myself.

* * *

The next hour goes by quickly. Lily tells what not to say and how to answer troubling questions. Just hold his gaze for a few seconds and he'll move on. Interesting to say the least.

We are already sitting on a couch, but stand as he enters the room. "You may sit," he says. We sit. With him, its do what he says or die. Or so I've been told. He takes a red drink from the avox Wally. The guy likes to drink, I guess. "Anyone want a drink?" the president asks. We just look at each other. "We have water," I say. Hopefully that's the right answer.

The president laughs. Blue and I exchange looks. "I meant alcoholic drinks," he rephrases. "Um, isn't that illegal?" Blue asks. "Well, a little hypocritical, aren't we?" the president says sternly and seriously.

We flinch. He knows?

"So, morning drinks anyone?" "Pinot Grigio would be fine," I say instantly. "Tequila on the rocks," Blue replies right after. The president smirks. Wally hurries off and soon returns with the drinks. The president has a seat.

"Now, call me by whatever name you like. Is President what you want to call me?" "May I call you by your real name?" Blue asks. "Of course," the president replies. "So, Giovanni, what do you want to ask us?" Blue wonders aloud. I look at her like she's crazy.

I think she is.

"Excellent question." I become very fidgety now, so I find my drink gone. "Another, Wally," I say. He nods and brings a new drink quickly. Giovanni waits for this to end before answering.

"I'm here to talk to you two about the competition." We look at him like he is crazy. Obviously, we have no answer for this, so he continues.

"What you don't have is a trainer, so let me tell you this: Whatever you do, let 11 win."

Our jaws crash through the floor. "And, keep track of your things." With that, he gets up and leaves.

"What was that?" Blue exclaims after a few minutes of silence. I look at her gravely.

"A warning."

_...I win it in style._

* * *

**There you have it. This seems a little longer.**

**Red: That was...ugh!**

**Blue: Mrow! Nice writing.**

**Me: Um...thanks, I guess.**

**Blue: You must really like luckyshipping.**

**Me: That's for me to know.**

**Red: So why in that one-shot you have me with Yellow?**

**Me: The thing is...you'll see soon enough! See yah next time!**


	3. High In The Mile High Capital

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Red: You aren't getting rid of us.**

**Me: Not yet, but most have to die.**

**Blue: But what about the Peeta and Katniss thing where...**

**Me: NO! No odd plot twists like that.**

**Red: Really? You spent have the last chapter leading up to us having sex.**

**Blue: That was a close call.**

**Me: I don't want to relive that.**

**Blue: Really?**

**Me: I meant writing it again, but on the other hand, it might be less explicit the next time.**

**Red: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon or Colt 45 by Afroman.**

**Me: Next chapter, here we go. Just a note: THEY WON'T BE GETTING HIGH!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: High in the Mile-High Capital**

Well, Giovanni is true to his word. We are getting to meet the other tributes today and even begin practicing. A good way to find out these people's strengths. "Ready, Red?" Blue asks. I take a deep breath as the elevator descends.

Last night nothing crazy happened, only dreams. Dreams are only nightmares by this point, so that sucks for me.

"I'll never be more ready than now," I reply. How could I be? There is no way to prepare for innocent murder. Well, here we go. The elevator stops and opens to reveal Lily and her cheerful smile. "Come on, you're late!" she scolds. I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. I kinda avoided Blue when getting ready, which took a lot of time. We aren't hurried however, we just pretend to be calm, cool and collected as we walk to the training area. Well, at least I am.

The doors open and Lily leaves. Blue and I enter to see an assortment of kids. Some look strong, others shy. In fact, the tributes aren't hanging out with their partners from their districts, they are sitting around people of the same gender. "See yah," is all I say to Blue before joining the guy's group.

"Sup," I say as I sit next to a spiky-haired kid.

"You must be Red," an eccentric blond kid says.

"You missed the fun," a kid wearing a red scarf says. "How so?" I inquire.

"Somebody lit a few peacekeepers on fire," the spiky-haired kid explains, glaring at a kid with a long stick. "Not my fault." "You threw the fire on him." "The super serious gal kicked me!"

A shoe comes flying across the room and nails him in the face. "You were excessively flirting with her," the shortest kid says. "Are you even supposed to be here?" I ask the kid. He angers deeply. "I am thirteen!" he growls at me. I notice a gem in his head. "I'm guessing you're Emerald of District 3," I say. "Gee, good observation," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's introduce ourselves to Red here," the flirt guy suggests. The others mumble in agreement. "I'll go first!" the guy says. "The name's Gold, I'm from District 2, so be careful. My favorite weapon is what I'm holding right now, so be careful."

"I don't even know what it is," I say truthfully.

"It's a billiards stick," explains Emerald. "You already know me, apparently, so I'll only add that remember my District." I nod. Even though he is short, his ability in inventions must be excellent.

"The name's Ruby," chimes in a boy in a white hat. "From District 1, the fashion district. Unlike most other people, I actually like the industry." "And for that, you're gay," Gold puts in, but soon is hit by another shoe.

"I'm guessing she's from District 1 as well," I say. "Yup, that's Crystal," Ruby replies. "She's the smartest here." I beg to differ, but I don't say that aloud.

"I'm Pearl!" yells the eccentric blond. "District 7. Don't forget I'll be a tough opponent. Too fast for anyone!"

"I'm Diamond," the red-scarf guy adds. He has a mouthful of food, but I can understand him. "From District 4, I can fish quite fine. But some other girl from District 11 is better than me." This surprises me. District 11 is the agriculture persona of Panem, so why would one of them want to fish?

"Who's the District 11 guy?" I ask. "Silver over there," Gold says, pointing to the red-haired guy across from me. "He doesn't talk much," Gold adds before I can say anything. "But apparently, working in the fields has made him strong." It doesn't look true, no bulging muscles, but no matter. I'll trust Gold. Maybe not in the games, but at least on Silver.

"So..." a green-haired says after a few moments of silence, "My name's Cilan, my ability to encourage animals helps me in my job in District 10." Ah, the livestock area. Of course. "However, the girl from District 11 also seems to have a better advantage than I do in this area." What? Again? This girl sounds like a tough competitor. Maybe Blue, being a thief and all, has a talent that I don't even know.

"I'll continue it. I'm Black, from District 8. Working in the factory for peacekeeper uniforms annoys me sometimes, but at least I was able to pull my boss into this." "What do you mean?" "Since the District voted, I convinced the people to vote me in to kill my boss, who they already were voting in." "So the girl from your district was your boss?" He nods. Man, for District 8 to have a seventeen year old girl running the peacekeeper uniform factory is unheard of. No matter, she'll probably be weak.

I look to the nerdy kid and say, "Who are you?" "Cheren, District 9. Unlike the others, I won't give you hints so you can defeat me." The grain district, how am I supposed to know what he does? "I'll say something then!" Black exclaims suddenly. "This guy invented energy/money efficient grain grinders. The best since the windmill!" Cheren facepalms himself. Wow, that's actually very intelligent. All that's left is 6 and 5.

"What about you?" I ask the boy next to me. He seems as old as I am. "Green, from 6," is all he says, still very quiet. Guess he and Silver are long-lost brothers.

"And you?" I ask the final boy. My memories have been jogged by everyone here except him. "Johnny, from 5," he whispers. So this guy is just too shy. Maybe he's got some disease, but why send him in? Getting rid of the weakest link? Whatever, as long as he's weak.

"So, what have you guys done?" "Talk," most reply, except the shy guy, Green, and Silver. "Okay, how do you interact with your District's girl tribute?" They just look at each other. "We don't say much," Black answers for the group.

I feel a hand clasp my arm. I turn to see Blue. "Hello everyone," she says cutely. Great, deception powers again. "Well, what do we have here?" Gold teases, jumping up. "I'm Blue, fellas," Blue says as an introduction. "What do you think?" she asks, posing. Most of the guys stand up to crowd her, but she simply turns and starts walking back to the girls. I notice they are giggling, like...she was dared!

However, as she leaves, Gold sneaks up behind her and slaps her ass. Blue stops. In one fluid motion, Gold cripples to the ground, cringing in pain. The girls are all out laughing. I can hear, "You're right Sapph, he will do anything to flirt!" Probably the District 2 person was mentioned, Sapphire. I remember her name from the list, but I can't pick her out in the crowd. I decide to follow Blue back to the girls.

"Hello, ladies," I say as cool as possible. "Hello, Red," they all reply. "We've heard all about you," one says, and most break into laughter. Only one short, golden haired girl doesn't laugh, she just blushes. I roll my eyes at them and go back to the guys.

"What did Misty mean?" Diamond asks. "Nothing." "Come on man!" Gold cries. "You can't leave us with that!" Emerald complains. I sigh. "I may have..." I then go on to explain what happened the other morning. They are all wide-eyed in shock.

"Sweet!" Gold exclaims after a minute of silence. A shoe flies across the room and hit him hard in the stomach, along with, "Hey, Crys, not my shoe!"

"Well, want to have some fun?" asks Emerald. "Sure, might as well," says Black. "Anyone have a good joke?" Cheren asks. "Hell yeah!" Gold exclaims. We all sit down again. Green picks up a guitar and starts fiddling with it, debating on whether or not to smash it on Gold. Silver looks over at the drum set behind him and I think he wants to throw Gold through the bass drum, then crash his head in the cymbals. He gets behind the set and sits, debating I think. But having a drum set and guitar is very convenient, don't you think? Could they have planned this?

"Tell it!" Emerald screams. "Okay, so there was this blind man, right?" Gold starts. Blacks chatting with Cheren, so Gold goes, "Shut up man. So there was this blind man, right? He was feeling his way down the street with this stick, alright?" We all just nod, bored, but he continues. "Hey, he walked past this fish market, you know what I'm saying?" Again, bored nods. "Fish market?" Green utters. Emerald "shhh"s him. Gold goes on, "He stopped, he took a deep breath, and he said..." Gold sniffs loudly as Green starts playing his guitar. "Woo! Good morning, ladies!"

We all cracked up. I don't know whether because it was stupid or anything, but I don't care. This just seems too good. I can feel the women staring at us.

"You like that shit, man?" Gold says, still laughing. "It was pretty good," Black admits. "Hey, I got a gang of that shit, man." "Really?" I mutter under my breath.

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what," Gold says.

"My man on the guitar." Green glares at him.

"Fool on the drums." Silver does the same.

"Hey, everyone just crowd around the mic and I'll tell you all these motherfucking jokes."

"Here, clap your hands, man," Emerald says. We do so, nothing much else to do around here. We also plaster on smiles, some real, some like mine and the shy-guy's fake, just so the woman can see how awesome we are.

"First," Gold says, "I'ma gonna start it off like this. Help me sing it homeboy! Come on!" Then we all took his lead, the lyrics in front of us like a vintage karaoke machine. We sang:

_"Said colt 45 and two zigzags baby thats all we need._

_We can go to the park, after dark,_

_Smoke that tumbleweed._

_As the marijuana burn we can take our turn_

_Singin' them dirty rap songs._

_Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong_

_And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong._

_So roll, roll, roll my joint, pick out the seeds and stems._

_Feeling high as hell flyin' through Palmdale_

_Skatin' on dayton rims._

_So roll, roll, the '83 Cadillac coupe Deville._

_If my tapes and my CDs just don't sell, I bet my caddy will."_

I won't go into further details, but it was fun. Silver and Green even got into it. Shy-guy didn't but it doesn't matter. It was hilarious. Some of the girls were disgusted, but others like Blue were laughing as well. It's really fun.

"I'm training," Silver and Green say afterwards. "Good idea," I say under my breath, and soon everyone is practicing. I work out with Sapphire and Silver at the punching bags and weight area for an hour and a half.

I want to learn how to fish, as all I did was hunt with knives and such. I go to fish, where I find Diamond and Misty expertly catching the mechanical fish. I also find Gold and Platinum trying to do the same, but obviously they need more instruction. The instructor is busy teaching them, so Misty offers to help me. She guides me through making rods out of wood, which isn't much different than making knives in District 12. Then, she shows me techniques on how to fish. It's really helpful, because I soon catch a few fish. "Only an hour's lesson," Diamond says. "Great work," Misty applauds.

I decide that's enough fishing for me and go to the knot tying area. I don't want to work alone, so I convince Green to come with me. The instructor is more than happy to work with us (I guess he doesn't have many visitors.) We make it worth our time, though, by being able to do each knot quickly after hearing how to do it. All of our knots are good.

I pull Green to the side. "Alliance?" I ask. The one word sums up what I could say to him. He is silent for a moment, then says, "You'll see." I gulp. How should I take it? As a no probably, but in any case, I'll keep my eyes open.

Finally, with an hour left before the dinner meal, I go to the archery station, where a sole girl is shooting. She has five arrows, so I wait to see her skill. She picks up one after the other in rapid succession, scoring a quintuple 10x Robin Hood. The instructor and I stare in shock. This girl looks to be ten, not even twelve. I decide I want her. Badly.

"Hello, there," I say. She squeaks and jumps, obviously not knowing I was there and easily embarrassed by my watching her. "What's your name?" "H...Hi Red. I'm...A...A...Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Y..You c..can call me Y...Yel...Yellow." Her stuttering is very cute. But I can't let that overcome me. But it can't be a strategy, can it? "Nice to meet you, Y...Yel...Yellow," I laugh. She turns red and giggles a little.

"What district are you from?"

"Eleven."

My heart stops. This is the most powerful person in the room? The girl from eleven is her? Well, I guess that makes sense of the archery performance. "Blue already told you about me, right?" I ask. She nods.

We pick up bows and continue to shoot. No other contestants saw her performance, the closest to us is shy-guy, but he's huddled in the corner. He's got some issues. We continue on, the instructor giving me tips while observing how Yellow does her work. Next, the targets switch to dummies, and still Yellow is precise. Her shots go through every major organ in the body, as well as the brain. I just try to maim at first, then kill. My accuracy improves a lot before the bell rings.

Blue and I meet up and we go back to the apartment for dinner. The meal is very quiet, but we soon begin to exchange thoughts and facts about the other tributes. I learn Iris is actually suited for the forest, Bianca is clumsy, Misty is hotheaded, Gold is athletic and Platina is...well...Blue's beauty rival. To her at least. I honestly don't care. Just let me get this over with.

Lily decides to speak up when we are finishing up dinner. "Tomorrow, after training," she says, "you will be interviewed." Great, just great. "Well, hopefully our stylists will be good for this."

Oh, I forgot to mention. Our stylists are Erika and Juan, for me and Blue respectively. During our first presentation, since we are from District 12, we needed to be dressed in something coal related. So, we wore weird coal mining outfits fitted with lights that light the caverns. It was so bad I didn't even want to mention it. How are we supposed to get sponsors? We'll have to cross that bridge when it comes, but for now, we need to focus on our interviews tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Red: You're right, we weren't high.**

**Blue: You keep coming so close.**

**Red: That was farther than last chapter though.**

**Green: Just be quiet.**

**Blue: When did he get here?**

**Gold: The same time we all got here.**

**Me: Man, its gonna get really crowded in these intros/outros.**

**Emerald: Party rock!**

**Me: NO! No crazy songs! Only one more song!**

**All: Song?**

**Me: Forget it! See yah next time!**


	4. Let Them Have Interviews

**Sup everyone! Let's get the ball rolling and...**

**Diamond: You promised cake.**

**Me: I said nothing!**

**Sapphire: Definitely said cake.**

**Me: Where did this come from?**

**Gold: Cake?**

**White: Can it be gold?**

**Gold: What?**

**Crystal: It's a cake type, idiot.**

**Blue: No, chocolate!**

**Red: Can it be marble?**

**Black: What?**

**Yellow: Chocolate/White swirl.**

**Silver: Agree or argue.**

**All: Marble it is.**

**Me: Okay... as I was saying, let's get the ball rolling and start the next chapter.**

**Green: MPF 5 doesn't own Pokemon or the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let them have cake...errr...Interviews**

I train all day. That's it. Blue, Silver, Green and I practice hand to hand combat and all weapons together. Word is that Sapphire and Ruby don't need to and they are naturally strong. Sapphire I can understand, but the nearly gay Ruby? How does he fit that? Maybe underestimating others this early is bad. Only one more day, anyway. We all know the careers are the tributes from 1, 2 and Misty of 4. Diamond could be one, but they seem to be excluding him, so maybe we can take him in. Actually, with all the alliances, there might be three or four teams in these games, assuming the careers don't massacre a third to half of the others in the first few minutes.

After training and eating, Lily leads us to our showrooms, where Erika is waiting for me. Her team consists of Mary, Tucker, and Lorelei. "Let's start with your disheveled hair," Erika says. Tucker takes me and styles my hair as Mary and Lorelei clean up my nails (toes and fingers respectively).

After, Erika shoos the crew out of the room. "I was thinking black leather; it seems to suit you." I agree completely. Erika suggests that I show my feelings and attitude as I would in District 12. Therefore, she makes me wear jeans (not ripped), a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Tucker returns to comb my hair again, exposing my forehead. The outfit is complete. I feel good, and my prep team compliments me.

All I have to do now is wait to be interviewed by... I don't even know his name.

We go down to the lobby and go to the studio. We meet up with the other tributes and mingle until it is close to interview time. We are lined up boy-girl and by District. Gold leads us off, Blue is at the end.

"Want something special tonight?" the thief breaths in my ear. "Not at all!" I snap back at her. I'm moody right now, because I'm almost dead. Only a few days left, so I can't make the best of it by being holed up in the Capital.

"Be that way," Blue pouts. "She's so annoying," I say to no one in particular. No one in front of me pays attention. "No wonder she's a thief."

"A thief, huh?" says the person in front of me. It's Yellow, the girl of many talents. "Oh, sorry for bothering you Yellow." "Oh, no bother. But Blue is a thief?"

"Where do you think your sketchpad is?" I ask. She frantically looks around herself for the book, but I just hold my hand out to Blue and she puts the book in my hand. I return it to Yellow.

"And my belt," I yawn. She tosses it to Yellow.

"And now, your host, Eusine Flickerman!" That's the guy's name? Eusine? Well, at least I know that now.

"Do you want your belt, Red?" Yellow asks softly. "Sure." I'm about to take it when Blue restrains me. "Actually, you can put it on for him," Blue says, spinning me around. "Trust me," she mouths to me. I can sense Yellow shaking behind me, but she reaches around and puts the belt on for me. I turn back to face her. She is the color of my name. "Not so bad, was it?" Blue asks. Yellow shakes her head, but seems petrified.

"I'll continue our previous conversation," I say, hoping she will recover. I notice Gold has left, and on the monitor, is being interviewed by Eusine. "Blue is a thief. She has stolen and such so that it almost seems she is fit for this competition. I only have one problem in this competition."

"Really?" asks Yellow. "Yes. Why are you so talented?" She freezes. Woops. Came on too strong. "Yellow," I say, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. "If you have done something wrong, I'll understand. I've had my fair share of adventures." She snaps her head up and looks into my eyes.

It almost seems...evil. Like she defines the meaning of fear.

She tells me, "Finally, someone I can relate to." I sigh in relief. Maybe I misinterpreted that. If so, she really is talented. I could always read the thoughts people were thinking in a moment by looking into their eyes.

We go into our family histories. I tell of my boring one, with my family being normal for our district. I tell her how my mother and I always looked out for healing herbs around the district. That's true, but she knows that I can't have so many growing in the terrible District 12 environment. She tells me her mother died in childbirth and her father fell out of the largest tree in the District trying to get the best of its fruit. She lives on her own now. I ask her about her other family. "My uncle was moved to District 4," she explains. "His abilities are better suited there." That explains the fishing. But animals?

"Are there any animals in 11?" I inquire. "Not many, but there is an abundance of Mockingjays." Ah, the mockingjay. The only natural mutation. You probably know their background, but I have found a nest in my district. I used them to communicate from my mother through different whistles. Blue just listens through the whole chit-chat.

Time flies by, and it's already Yellow's turn. "Good luck!" I call to her, waving. She gives a shy wave back. "In love?" I jump at Blue's voice. We're the only two here, but I was too focused on Yellow.

"Uh...no." Then it occurs to me. "Wait, didn't we just...the other day...I...uh...you..." I stutter. She giggles.

"Now don't think like that!" she says. "We're going to die. If you love her, go after her!" "But you..." I try to say. She waves me off. "No way, I can find others." I sigh in relief. At least everything's gonna work out. "You were awesome, though," she adds. I facepalm. Enough of the drama. I turn my attention to the screen.

"One last question," Eusine says. "Okay..." Yellow murmurs. "Can we see your last drawing?" Yellow clutches her sketchpad to her chest and shakes her head. "Oh, but it must be excellent," Eusine pleads. Yellow takes a deep breath and flips to her last drawing. "Let's see it, Yellow," Eusine says, easing her on. She slowly flips the book to reveal her last drawing.

It's me.

Me, sitting with the guys and laughing at Gold's joke. The rest isn't on the paper, but I know that scene. "Oh, who's this?" Eusine jokes. "Your crush?" Yellow blushes furiously, but doesn't answer. "So you really love him?" She becomes more red. "Isn't that adorable! Ladies and gentlemen, Yellow!" Yellow stands and walks off the stage. I can see, though, she puts pressure on her last step. I assume it would be to get a fast start to her run back to her room to cry.

I'm up now. I step through the doors. As I do so, Blue says, "Don't mess things up. Tell half-truths." Gee, thanks for the encouragement. The doors closed behind me. I waited for my cue.

"And now, the boy from District 12, Red Everdeen!"

I walk into the bright stage with dignity. I shake Eusine's hand and we both sit. "So, let's start off with easy ones," he says. "Sure thing, ease me into the competition," I agree. "Right. So, what's your favorite part of the capital?"

I lock eye contact with him. I can tell the higher ranking people know of me and Blue. Might as well clear the air. I laugh a little and say, "I must say the privacy is very good." A mix of confusion and "Ooh!" comes from the crowd. Eusine laughs with me. "Well, at least you have a sense of humor!" He's dragging me into this. "Yeah, you could say I won't die a virgin." That gets the crowd going. Eusine's eyes tell me I said the right things.

"Well, TMI for some, but most, I think, will be laughing with us on this one!" he exclaims. At this rate, sponsors will flood in. "Using that, let's move on. You look...badass." I nod. "Thanks. No one for me, though." "Awe" is heard from the crowd. Not a love "awe", but a disappointed one. Eusine looks at me in fake surprise.

"I haven't said this before but...Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" (A/N: Yes, I looked up the exact quote. Sue me. Not really, I'm not plagiarizing.)

I sigh, playing along. "Well, there is this one girl..." "Ooh!" The crowd loves this load of bullshit. "Do go on!" Eusine urges. I sigh again. "She is so cute, lovely, is very talented and nice." "Well, hopefully she gives you all you need," Eusine says, and the crowd giggles at his obvious reference to earlier and Blue.

"Oh no, I've only known her for a short time now." "All tributes never formally know each other." "Yes, but I wish for one day the forest will be orange leaves." That confuses everyone, but not Eusine. His eyes cloud with anger, but he doesn't show it otherwise. Showing him up with this twist, he can't lose it now.

"What did you think of her sketch?" he asks. Now the crowd gets it. I feel them nearly falling over the edges of their seats for my answer.

"The most brilliant masterpiece in all of Panem."

"Awe," cries the crowd. Literally, people are crying. Now is the love "awe". I look at the camera and know that a teary-eyed Yellow is watching this and is choked up. "One last thing," Eusine says. "Go ahead." "If you could say one thing to the person next in line, what would it be?" I think this over. What do I tell Blue. I know she is watching right now. I look at the camera directly.

"I'd tell the person that you'll find love, even in a hopeless place."

More love "awe"s. "Ladies and gentlemen, Red!" I stand up and walk to my room.

I sleep peacefully, knowing I did a great job.

* * *

I wake up, shower, change and eat as normal. After eating, however, Lily screams to us, "OH NO!" Not very descriptive. "Not very descriptive," I say to her. "Sorry," Lily says, "but the day they waited for us counts as one of your training days!" "WHAT?!" Blue and I yell simultaneously. "You are expected to go to your private session as normally scheduled."

Great. The private sessions. Both tributes go into the room and practice in front of the Gamemakers. Usually there is a higher score awarded to one tribute in a district over the other due to the attention battle that they perform.

"Great what are we supposed to do?" I moan. "I have an idea," Blue says. We spend the rest of our breakfast time preparing for Blue's plan, then go down with Lily to the training room. "Good luck you two!" she calls as the elevator closes and takes her back up.

I look at Blue. "You ready?" I ask her. "As ready as I'll ever be." We walk into the room. The Gamemakers are actually packing up as we enter. We stand before them and bow, as protocol. I don't think they care. I give Blue a puzzled look, but she nods in confidence.

"Hey, turn it up, please," one Gamemaker says. "Sure," another one replies. He goes over to a stereo system as Blue gets some rope. I quickly take a knife. The second Gamemaker turns up the volume of the stereo, the beat that continuously plays.

They obviously want to shut us up.

I stand in front of them and start tapping my foot. No one has left yet, but they are saying their goodbyes. One opens the door to leave and that's when I start singing.

_"Turn up the music, cause this song just came on._

_Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down."_

Here, the door closes and everyone stops talking to listen. I'm dancing and lift weights, weilding weapons, and such, at the same time.

_"Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow._

_Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down._

_"If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air,_

_put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up."_

_If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air,_

_put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up..."_

Blue joins me after preparing herself. She was putting her hands up in the background. I sing one part, then she sings the next part of the same line.

_Me: And turn up the music!_

_Blue: Just turn it up louder._

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: I need it in my life, yeah!_

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: Just turn it up louder._

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: I need it in my life, yeah!_

_Me: Woah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Ohohohohoh (Blue: Turn up the music!)_

_Woah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Ohohohohoh (Blue: Turn up the music!)_

I look at the judges faces. We do hand-to-hand combat moves that look like dancing as we sing the chorus. Their looks are priceless. Now it's Blue's solo.

_"Turn up the music, cause I feel a little turned on._

_Turn up the music, don't you try to turn me down._

_Turn up the music, and I feel just a little bount._

_Turn up the music, fill me up and take me down."_

I rejoin the song. The Gamemakers are stunned.

_"If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air,_

_put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up."_

_If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air,_

_put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up..."_

_Me: And turn up the music!_

_Blue: Just turn it up louder._

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: I need it in my life, yeah!_

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: Just turn it up louder._

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: I need it in my life, yeah!_

_Me: Woah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Ohohohohoh (Blue: Turn up the music!)_

_Woah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Ohohohohoh (Blue: Turn_ _up the music!)_

I start off alone, but after a line Blue comes in.

_"Save my life! Just dance with me."_

_"I can see it in your eyes,_

_Baby you want a piece of me. Ohhh._

_So let's do it tonight_

_And do whatever it takes to make it right._

_Just turn it up!_

_Just turn it up!_

_Me: Just turn it up..._

_Blue: Just turn it up! Turn it up!_

_Me: Just turn it up!_

_Blue: Ahhh!_

_Me: Just turn it up!_

_Blue: I love you, Baby!_

That last line throws us for a second, but it stuns the Gamemakers even more. Blue let it slip. Does she really love me? Hopefully she's singing about someone unbelievable like Green or Silver.

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: Just turn it up louder._

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: I need it innnnnn!_

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: Turn it louder!_

_Me: Turn up the music!_

_Blue: I need it in my life, yeah!_

_Me: Yeah, Yeah! LEGGO!_

_Both: Woah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Ohohohohoh! Can you turn up the music?!_

_Me: Woah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Ohohohohoh (Blue: Can you turn up the...)_

_Me: Turn it up! Just dance with me (x2). Blue, Blue turn it up!_

_Blue: Yeah!_

_Me: Turn it up! Just dance with me (x5). Can't stop the music!_

We're done. However, in the last part, we prepared something special.

Blue pulled out her rope out, created a noose and threw it over a beam and hung a dummy. We then hurried over picked up a single bow, pulled back a single arrow together, and shot. The arrow sliced the rope, sending the dummy into Blue's snare.

Did I mention the snare? She set it up without them noticing. The snare did not only clamp the dummy, but also electrocuted it. The Gamemakers just stood in silence. We bowed.

As we went to leave, the Head Gamemaker, Cyrus Crane, gave us a nod.

I walked away liked the scared little boy I was.

* * *

**Me: Finally done!**

**Crystal: Nice illusion.**

**Me: What?**

**White: Yeah, I see it.**

**Me: See what?**

**Cheren: Isn't it obvious?**

**Me: I don't even write about you!**

**Green: ...The Song...**

**Me: What about it?**

**Platina: *sigh* Like the last chapter, it adds space that makes the story seem longer.**

**Blue & Red: Same with the intros and outros.**

**Yellow: What shipping is Red in?**

**Green: And Blue?**

**Me: That's for me and you guys to know, and for the readers to find out.**

**Gold: Oh yeah! The shippings are...**

**Crystal: Don't ruin it! *kicks him in the groin***

**Gold: *on ground in pain* Don't you want kids, Crys?**

**Crystal: WHAT?!**

**Me: LOL at the end. Nice humor, right?**

**Emerald: Um, Gold's getting beat up now.**

**Sapphire: Good, he'll be dead for the competition!**

**Me: This is all separate from the story!**

**Silver: ...Long outro...**

**Me: …Right. See yah next time!**


	5. Let the Games Begin!

**Sup everyone! We got our next chapter here.**

**Gold: I better get a good score.**

**Crystal: Don't worry, we'll all get good scores.**

**Me: I wouldn't say that.**

**Emerald: You better...**

**Ruby: Relax, Emerald, he won't make them THAT low.**

**Me: Yes I will.**

***Silence***

**Me: What?**

**Sapphire: You son of a bitch!**

**Green: Just give me a good score...**

**Me: Okay...**

**Red: MPF 5 doesn't own Pokemon or the Hunger Games.**

**Me: Hobey ho, here we go!**

**Silver: ...Or Pendragon...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin!**

"And now for the scores of the private sessions!" cries Eusine from the tv. I really hate that guy. Too cheery.

"First, District 1!" Pictures of Ruby and Crystal appear, their scores under them. "Wow," I say in awe. Blue is also shocked, but Lizzie looks like this always happens. Actually, they're careers, it does always happen. Ruby had a nine, while Crys had a ten. Pretty good start.

"Next, District 2!" Gold and Sapphire, thier pictures and scores appear on the screen. Both of them have tens. At this point, our performance looks like a -20.

"District 3!" Emerald and Soul now. Emerald has a seven while Soul has a five. Soul's is very low, so I'm surprised.

"District 4!" Diamond and Misty. Misty has a high ten while Diamond has a six. No wonder the careers were leaving him out, he doesn't impress anyone. What you see is what you get.

"District 5!...Woah!" says Eusine. I see why. Platina's score reads a six, moderate, but Johnny's reads a one. One? Only a one? How do you pull that off? "Here is a statement from the Gamemakers," says Eusine. He pulls out a paper and reads, "We find this tribute's inability to perform and lack of ability is appaling. This decision was unanimous and swift." "Man, he's on his own," Blue says. "I agree. No use," I add.

Next is Green and Daisy. "District 6!" They both recieve eights. I actually expected more out of Green.

"District 7!" Pearl recieves a seven while Leaf recieves a four. A lot of low numbers this year.

"District 8!" Black gets an eight while White gets a seven.

"District 9!" Cheren gets a nine, impressive, while Bianca gets a six.

"District 10!" Cilan gets an eight while Iris scores a nine.

"District 11!" Silver and Yellow. Silver gets an eleven while...Yellow gets an eleven and a half? 11.5, right under her picture. How did she pull that off?

"And last but not least, District 12!" We come up and we're shocked. 11.9. How do they decide that? Lily clears her throat and we turn to her. Our prep teams have also joined us. "Spill it, bitch!" Blue screams. Lily is shaking. "You are credited with the highest score in current history," Lizzie explains, like it has been drilled into her head. "But the Gamemakers believe, in the future, there will be better performances. You will be in the records as elevens, but you can think of yourselves as thirteens." Well, at least we go over the rounding.

"What does that mean?" I ask again. Blue smacks me. Ow. "We get the most sponsors," she says matter-of-factly. "You didn't have to slap me," I complain, rubbing my cheek. "Tomorrow the games start," Lily says. "Get a good night's rest tonight."

I start to the elevator. "Where are you going?" Juan asks. "To meet up with Green and Yellow!" I yell over my shoulder. I quickly close the elevator doors and press the button for the lobby.

"Why so stressed?" whispers a voice in my ear. I should've known she would follow me. "Because I have to kill, and possibly die," I say. Blue begins massaging my shoulders. "I have to, too," she says. "But I relax to keep the stress away." The doors open and Yellow and Green are already waiting for us. I notice that Blue had stopped her massage right before the doors opened.

"Hiyah everyone!" She exclaims. Green rolls his eyes and Yellow cocks her head. The four of us walk to the waiting area of the private sessions. "I really don't want to kill you guys," I admit to the three of them. "Same here," Blue and Yellow say at the same time. We look to Green. "What?" he grunts. "Will you kill us?" Blue asks softly. Softly? He just grunts. "Maybe you need convincing," Blue says, cozying up to him.

"Like how you convinced Red?"

Ouch. It hurt so much, I even winced. Yellow looks around. Blue glares at Green. "Well, if you want to die a virgin," Blue says. Yellow's eyes widen. She begins to cry and gets up to run when I grab her arm. "No, we are nothing," I try to explain. However, my tone is so serious, she sits again.

"So, will you kill us, Green?" Blue asks again. He grunts. This time, however, he makes his movements more clear. I see his eyes glance up and to the left for a moment. I follow his sight and see a camera. It is very concealed, but the red "record" button gives it away. I give a look to the girls, who understand me better than Green. "Fine then," Blue says, changing her mood to fit the script. "We might as well leave it up in the air."

"So, why were you brought here Green?" I ask him. Instigating a fight, maybe it can change the odds into our favor. "What was that?" "Why does your District hate you? And your sister for that matter?" "Leave her out of this." "I'm only saying that you two must do some terrible things." Anger flares in his eyes. I can't back down now, even if it's a mistake. "So you don't? Well then, why vote you in?" "What are you getting at, Red?" Yellow asks timidly. I hold eye contact with Green.

"I'm saying that Green is here not for what he's done, but what his family's done."

The girls gasp. I guess that's real and they actually didn't notice this. "I saw no reason for you two to be here, so I observed my surroundings." Green puts on a smirk and looks down. I guess he's in on my act like I was on his. "So if you're so smart, just say what you found," he says.

"Your grandfather is a Gamemaker."

The girls gasp again. "Poor Green," Blue whines, pouting. "Looks like you're here for all the wrong reasons." She starts massaging his shoulders. Green turns around, slapping her off him. "I'm trying to be nice," Blue complains harshly.

"...Pesky woman."

"WHAT?" Great, this isn't fake. "Guys!" Yellow calls. We all turn to her. "Let's just get some rest." We all nod. Blue looks cheerful again. "To end things on a good note, some people are connected here by intimate relationships." "Really?" Yellow and I ask. "Well, besides you two," Blue begins, making us blush, "Black and White are an example."

"Really?" I say in disbelief. "He told me he wanted payback." "But White's the head of a whole factory. Don't you think she could bribe some people, pull some strings, so that she wouldn't end up here? Her score reflects it. She tried, but won't win. So why come here? What if she likes Black?" This hangs in the air.

"Then they're both dead." We turn to Green. He speaks up again. "I know exactly what's going to happen."

"So who will kill them?" I ask. I'm more curious than anyone, for I have been able to remember things, but not this. "I will kill White as she distracts Black." Silence again.

"But then..."

"Black will become enraged, realizing he truly loved her back. He will attack me, and that's where Blue will slice his head off. I will throw his beheaded body off me and the games will continue. The end."

He leaves.

"So much for a happy ending," Blue mutters as we go back to the elevator.

* * *

The games are over. I'm lying here, just thinking of how this all happened. I can't believe some things, most things were touching and sad. A lot of blood and gore, and lots of horror, but I need to get this out now before I lose it. Here we go...

* * *

**Me: I'll cut this one short.**

**Red: Damn, I wanted to know what will happen.**

**Blue: You already do, you're the one telling the story.**

**Red: Oh, right.**

**Crystal: What's with Black and White's future?**

**Me: Who said it was their future?**

**Gold: Green.**

**Green: I know better than you.**

**Ruby: He does have a point there.**

**Diamond: You still haven't given us the cake.**

**Misty+Sapphire: Cake?**

**Me: ENOUGH ALREADY! So, see yah next time!**


	6. The Games ACTUALLY Begin

**Before I start the next chapter and the voices in my head...**

**Blue: Too late!**

**Me: ...I'd like to apologize for not updating this. I wrote a few more chapters for my other story, Year 1, which would help explain some further chapters, but my computer died and I haven't gotten the chance to recover the file or rewrite them since they were already so long that I think I would mess up trying to rewrite them. So, I'll probably finish this story then go on to recovering the files. ****Well, here's to life! Wait, bad timing.**

**Gold: Hell yeah, bad timing!**

**Platina: You aren't very respectful to your characters.**

**Me: You aren't real!**

**White: Breaking the fourth wall!**

**Me: These conversations break the fourth wall!**

**Black: I don't want to be beheaded.**

**Crystal: Your head can function for at least a dozen seconds after decapitation.**

**Black: I don't want to hear it!**

**Green: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon or the Hunger Games.**

**Me: Let's get it started!**

**Silver: ...almost Black Eyed Peas disclaimer...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Games ACTUALLY Begin**

We were loaded into these weird capsule things. Apparently, you can talk things over with your stylist before entering, but Erika and I never really got to know each other, so it was just "Good luck" and a slap on the tube cover. The platform slowly began to raise me. Finally, I reached the top and was blinded by the sun. I covered my eyes a little to get used to the sudden brightness, but I wish I hadn't.

The capital really wanted us to remember this one.

I looked around. I saw everyone loaded up as well. Some had horrified looks, some serious ones. We were all about thirty yards from the cornucopia, and there were a variety of weapons and packs laid out.

However, the scenery was still in my mind. I don't know how they pulled it off, but they replicated the wasteland once known as District 13. You could see craters, deformed structures, everything that could be seen on tv and more. A giant hologram of numbers appeared over the shining cornucopia. A countdown from 10. I prepared for a sprint.

3...2...1...GO!

The force fields around our platforms disengaged and I sprinted to the nearest items. I picked up two packs, a knife which I slipped in a pack, and even a sword with a set of throwing knives on the tip. I buckled the throwing knives on my waist as battles commenced around me.

No cannons yet, so no deaths.

Plenty were close to death. Diamond was struggling to fend off Pearl, but was saved. "_BOOM!"_ sounded the first cannon. Pearl dropped dead as Platina stood over him with a bloody axe. They each picked up a pack and ran.

The careers huddled in a defensive circle, but I didn't bother with them. I took off, holding my sword at the ready in case someone wanted to attack.

* * *

After a kilometer of running, I came upon a woods. It was then that I noticed who was following me.

"Thank god you made it, Blue," I said, breathless. There she was, sporting a backpack, bow, and sling canister of arrows. I didn't see anything else, but I could tell there was a knife somewhere, just in case of unfair close combat.

"How...many...cannons?" She panted. "Only four," I say. Four is a weak number for the opening fight. "Who?" "I only saw Pearl." She nods.

"Where's Yellow?" I asked. "I was with her for most of the time, but then we were separated as the careers came running." So they had broken their defensive position. "Who were they charging?" "Anyone, I think. But we dived away before they could get us."

I looked up at the sun. "It's still early afternoon, we should find some allies." "Agreed."

So, Blue and I continued along the edge of the forest. Two more cannons blasted before we found anyone. Still, it was only Soul, admiring her work. She had killed Emerald. The boy had probably escaped the fight and had ran into her. He probably thought she was an ally, but she soon killed him. I'm not sure if it was smart or not, but I don't care. We waited for her to leave before continuing.

* * *

Finally, we came across Yellow.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"YELLOW!" I hollered. I charged at her assailant. My girl...Yellow...was still good enough to not be mortally wounded, but I still tackled the person away.

It was Black. He rolled further away from me and we both got up.

"Hopefully attacking a girl will get the boss here, right White?" he yelled into the air. We were not far into the forest, but the yell seemed to echo. "Shut up, you idiot!" I hissed. "Do you want Gold and the careers to find you?" "What does it matter?" Black moans. He'd lost it! "White isn't here, so I'll do this so your conscience isn't busted."

"No!"

"BLACK!"

The last voice prevents him from slicing his throat. I may have said "no" but a girl said his name. We all turned to see White entering the clearing where we were.

"Black, I don't want you to go," she said, walking up to him.

"You ruined me!"

"Black, I have always tried to help you."

"Me? Why me? Why not everyone else!"

"Because I love you!"

That silences the area.

One pack of mine contained toxic blow darts. But no, I would be more accurate with the knives. I slowly reach for one when White bursts across the area and kicks me in the stomach. I go to the ground, moaning. Yellow and Blue come to help me.

With us distracted, White continues. "Black, I want us to get out of here and live lovingly forever! I'll alway..." She was cut off by Black's kiss. He released and said, "Love you too, White." They look at each other with love. I know what their next thought will be, but their idea of killing us never happens.

White gasps suddenly and everyone flinches in her direction. A cannon booms. Standing behind her with a bloody sword is Green. White crumpled to the ground, still holding Black's hand.

The boy began to cry and tremble. He was still looking down when he said, "You...BASTARD!" With that, he leapt on Green.

The sudden action made Green drop his sword. They struggled on the ground. Green was naturally stronger, but Black had revenge on his side. He pinned Green down and picked up something. A vial?

"Poison, from that mutt I killed," he explains. A poisonous mutt? He opens the cork. "Time for your slow death." He was about to pry open Green's mouth when a girl cried, "NO!"

Black doesn't even turn around, and good thing too. If he had, his jaw may have taken the hit. Instead, Black's head with bared teeth rolls over to a nearby oak tree as a cannon sounded. Green pushed Black's beheaded body off him and looked at his savior. Blue was standing there, panting, with Green's sword in her hands. Green took the weapon back and said, "Told you so."

I heard the hovercraft coming for the bodies in the distance. "We'd better move," I said. We started taking off deeper into the forest when Blue stopped. "What is it?" Yellow asked. "The poison!" she shrieked. She was about to run back when Green grasped her arm. "Let go!" she yelled. Green shook his head. Blue turned back to see the arm retract into the ship, the two corpses in its grasp. "Damn, I wanted that vial!" Blue whined. With that, we moved on.

* * *

"We need water," Yellow said. "Yes, but where?" Blue asked. I lifted up a pack. "I have half a gallon in here, but that may not last." They agreed, and we started to look around for the river, lake, something that had water. Wait...They never gave out water before. That is what I thought as the sun began to set.

"Guys," I said. They turned to me. "What if there is no water source?" They stared at me with blank looks. "What do you mean?" Yellow finally asked. Green sighed, realizing my theory. "He means the Capital really wants us to suffer," he explained.

The girls gasped. How many times have girls gasped in the prep and now in the Games? Really? Not very creative...(A/N: Shut up, Red.)

"Let's set up camp," Blue suggested. We all agree, and start setting up a pile of leaves around. Blue started to sniff the air, however. "Smells of perfection," she muttered. Perfection? We all look at each other. "Set a fire," I commanded Yellow. "Why a fire?" she asked. "Lure them into thinking we ran away; it will be unattended," Green said, backing me up. Yellow starts one in less than a minute. Really, this girl is amazing. On more than one level...

Nevermind. I'll save that for later. Anyway, Blue quickly darted up a tree. Again, girls with amazing talents, yet they always seemed shocked. So messed up. The rest of us took position in trees that were the corners of the fire.

The careers, as expected, showed up. Sapphire knelt by the fire and sniffed it. "Come on," Misty complained. "They're probably gone. We need to head back to base camp." "Right," Gold agreed. He seemed to be the leader. Odd choice of a leader.

"Come on Sapph," Ruby said as they turned to leave. "Something's fishy," she muttered. "We do have fish girl here," Gold chuckled. That got him a play slap. "No, I mean, this is a brand new fire." That froze everyone. The four of us in the tree held our breaths while the careers looked at each other. "Where are they?" Crystal asked. "They could be running?" Misty suggested. "No," Crystal retorted. "They would be hiding." That seems to click with everyone.

They slowly look up, only to be met with the four of us leaping down on them. Gold and Crystal leap one way, Ruby and Sapphire the other way. However, Misty was tackled by Blue and I. Green and Yellow faced off with the others.

Misty struggled for something we had knocked away. A trident. The sign of an experienced fighter of District 4. "You're so dead!" I roar. However, Green was fighting with Yellow against Gold, Sapphire and Ruby. That left Crystal to pull off me and Misty room to kick off Blue.

The two sides regrouped. "Had enough?" Blue growled, wiping blood from her mouth. "Bring it!" Misty roars. She easily wanted revenge for the surprise. She darted out from the group. We stayed back, ready to take her on. She had her tridents again. Hopefully we wouldn't be speared before we could hit her.

Unfortunately for her, she never got the chance. The scene lit up in a brilliant blaze and everyone looked up. A giant bird was flying toward us. "HO!" it cried. "Misty! Back here!" Gold yelled as the careers retreated. We were running away, too, but Misty was chasing us. "DIE!" she yelled. We were in the forest, but she was still in the clearing, almost in the forest.

"HO!" the bird cried again. I looked over my shoulder to see two spectacular things. One was Misty launching her trident as a spear at us. The second was a giant ball of fire engulf the career member. I heard her screech and a cannon, but there were other things to worry about. "Incoming!" I called, and we dived to the sides. "Agh!" Someone was hit, just not me.

"FIRE!" I called again. The fire that engulfed Misty was spreading through the forest. "To the mountains!" Yellow said. "No, who's hit?" "Me!" Green called. "Then to the cornucopia, it's the safest, closest place!" I commanded. We all hurry diagonally so we outrun the fire and get closer to the center.

* * *

Finally, we break through to the Cornucopia clearing. As I anticipated, the fire was only consuming the forest.

"What about the careers?" Yellow asked. We had heard another cannon fire besides the one for Misty. Unfortunately, burning to death is slower than wanted. "They are probably in the mountains," Green said through gritted teeth. I nodded in agreement. "Let's sleep in the Cornucopia," I suggested. We did so. Green was asleep first, as demanded by Blue. I had picked up herbs along the way, and Yellow had been able to form them into a poultice. Blue applied it, then wrapped Green's side in cloth from her pack.

Fortunately, there were many items and weapons left in the Cornucopia. If anyone was around, they wouldn't attack. Blue set up traps around the area, just in case.

"What was that bird?" Yellow asked. She does ask a lot of questions. "Probably a mutt," Blue suggested. We agree on that.

"What about tomorrow?" Yellow wondered aloud. See what I mean? "Let's see," I said. We stood outside the Cornucopia and watched the sky as the anthem begins to play.

The first image is Emerald, as we had seen, then Diamond and Misty. After came Platina, then Pearl and Leaf. Black and White, obviously, were next, followed by Bianca and Cilan. That was it. Obviously the four of us and the four careers were alive, but I felt like something was off.

"We should tell Green the good news in the morning," Yellow suggested. "What good news?" Blue asked her. I answered. "According to my earlier rant," I said, "Green and Daisy are siblings. She is also alive. That's what's good." With that, we slept.

* * *

With the first day over, we didn't know what to expect the next morning.

Especially when I woke up with a yellow thing on me.

"AHHH!"

* * *

**Me: The end!**

**Red: Really?**

**Green: No.**

**Red: Oh.**

**Blue: That thing doesn't kill us, does it?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Iris: Interesting phrase that you've repeated.**

**Me: Again, I don't normally write about you.**

**Silver: ...Finish it...**

**Me: Okay! See yah next time!**


	7. Rise of the Planet of the Mutts

**Well, welcome back to the story! Who wants to recap?**

**Blue: I will!**

**Green: No one's stopping you...**

**Blue: So, Pearl was killed by Platina, but she and Diamond died somehow...**

**Sapphire: More cake for me!**

**Blue: AHEM! As I was saying, the four original colors meet up and survive the first day. White confessed her love for Black, but was killed by Green. Black tried to kill him, but I cut his head off, fulfilling Green's prophecy. The careers almost face off with us when a bird kills Misty and destroys the forest. In between all that, Leaf, Bianca and Cilan also die. Now, Red woke up with a yellow thing on him.**

**Me: Descent recap. Also, the bird was Ho-oh.**

**Blue: Freaking Ho-oh!**

**Me: It helped you so shut up! Who's still alive for the disclaimer?**

**Crystal: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon or the Hunger Games.**

**Me: And so we go.**

**Silver: ...or Pendragon...again...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rise of the Planet of the Mutts**

"AHHH!" I screamed. The yellow rat jumped off me, landing on its hind legs. "What is that thing?" Yellow asked curiously. "A mutt, by the looks of it," Green grunted. He was still in pain.

"Pika?" it said. I kneeled down and held out my hand to pet it. It just looked at me. I rubbed its head and scratched behind its ears like I had done many times before. Had I really done this before?

"Pika!" it yelped in delight. "It likes you!" Blue squealed. "Wait a second..." I thought aloud. I pulled out a hollow ball from my pack. I had been concealing it as a token necklace. I guess this is what I wanted it for. I held it out to the rodent. "Pikachu!" it yelped again. It slapped the center button. The ball opened and the "Pikachu" was turned into infrared. The light then was sucked into the ball. It shook three times, then the blinking center became normal. I held up the ball and saw the Pikachu in the ball. "I guess I own it now," I muttered to no one in particular.

A cannon shot fired. Blue peaked her head outside. "We need to move now," she reported. "Why?" Yellow asked. "The hovercraft isn't too far away." We quickly pack up and help Green to his feet. He put his arm around me and we left the Cornucopia.

* * *

The forest was burnt down now, so we had to be extra careful. However...

"AERO!"

A dragon came flying out of the air and landed in front of us. From the ground, two more things appeared. "Tops!" "Oma...star..." "Fuck us," Green swore. I tossed up my ball expertly. "No worries guys," I said. They looked at me like I was crazy. I had an epiphany. "These things aren't Capital mutts. They are from a different dimension."

With that, a fissure appeared behind us. "Guess you're right," Blue murmured. The fissure was the Capital's way of saying, "You know the truth, now die." "Too bad for them, I remember everything." I throw the Pokeball high and Pikachu came out.

"Sup, Pika," I said calmly. "Pi, Pika Pika!" "Oh god," Yellow gasped. "Does it really mean it?" We looked at her now. "Look out!" she called.

"Thunderbolt!" I cried. "PIKA!" The charging dragon, Aerodactyl, was electrocuted by Pika. The others were also electrocuted. The Aerodactyl flew away, but Pika used another bolt and killed the two fossil Pokemon.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We continued towards the mountains. Hopefully tomorrow, we would kill the careers.

If the Pokemon didn't first.

* * *

Weezings, Arboks, Persians, Golems, Nidokings and queens, Kinglers, Cloysters, Machamps, the works, came at us as we progressed. By around 2 pm, we had to rest. "Take some water." We all drank, diminishing half our water.

We got up to leave when found a stray career.

"Crystal!" Blue yelled.

She turned, revealing something. She had trapped something. Someone.

With precision, Blue swiftly took out her bow and fired five arrows at once. She held it as if it were a crossbow. I didn't think it would work, but it did. The only thing Crystal could do was jump over them. When she landed, she was met with my sword in her heart. The cannon fired. She slumped dead.

"Let's get her out!" Yellow cried. She and I rushed over to the trapped tribute. We untangled the net and found who it was. "Soul!" The girl stood up, brushing herself off. "Thanks, but I'll kill you next time."

"Oh really?"

Blue and Green flew into trees beyond us. Yellow and I turned and saw Gold on top of an Aggron. "Found this beast in the wild," he said, patting its head. "Thought it'd be useful."

Then his eyes darkened. "But you killed HER! CRYSTAL! FLASH CANNON!"

The Aggron began to charge up, but Soul pulled out a Pokeball. "Marill, Hydro Pump!" The little blue mouse thing appeared, took in a deep breath, and let it out with a force of water. It hit the steel attack in the middle.

"Powerful little thing," Yellow said. _Much like you, Yellow,_ I thought. "Pika, Thunderbolt!" I demanded. My rat fired electricity at the Aggron itself, knocking it off balance, ending its attack, and allowing for the Hydro Pump to drown it; the Aggron died.

Gold had jumped off and landed without being hit by the attacks. He was smirking. He was looking between Yellow and I. We turned and saw a spear sticking out of Soul. She crumpled to the ground. Not yet dead.

Gold was laughing. "What a tricky guy I am!" he screamed. "Never saw it com..."

He still had his mouth wide open when he died. The cannon went off, signaling the death. From his head protruded a throwing knife. From his chest, another one.

A man landed in front of us. His red hair was flowing in the breeze in the now calmed area. He turned to us. Now he was showing his power. His muscles bulged against the skin-tight suit we had to wear. He glared at us, then knelt down to Soul.

"Sil...Sil...Silver..." she said, struggling to say the words. The hovercraft still hadn't showed up. "They're waiting for you," I told her. She gurgled a little in reply. "Soul, I'm sorry," Silver whispered. "I love you. I couldn't let Emerald harm you. Same with Cilan, I had to poison him. Forgive me, my love."

Soul struggled to get her last words out, but she did. "Lo...love...you...Silver."

With that, the cannon sounded.

Before we left, an arrow whizzed by my head. "Silver!" I yelled, snapping him out of his depression. The hovercraft was approaching. He went to Gold's body and retrieved the throwing knives. He looked the one from the heart. "This isn't mine," he concluded. Yellow came over. "What about the arrow?" The arrow that almost killed me was now buried in Gold's lifeless skull. Wait...

"There's a note." I pulled out the arrow and read it. It was very simple. I gave it to Silver, who read it and put it in an armband he had picked up. He took off towards the mountains.

"He'll die in a few days," I commented. Silver wasn't after survival, he was after killing. He was dehydrated, I could tell that. Probably a limited amount of food. Kill the careers while the weaker ones kill themselves. Good strategy.

"What did it say?" Yellow asked. I looked at her, debating on what to say. "If you find him again, he can say." We're about to leave when...

"What about Green and Blue?" I had completely forgot. They must be dying at this point. We hurried over to them. Green had protected Blue's fall by shielding her with his body. His bandages were gone, revealing his wound had never healed. In fact, it looked beyond repair.

"No, Green!" Blue was crying. He slowly stood up, but shakily fell again.

Soon, a Scizor appeared.

Yellow and I backed off, Pika at the ready. Marill climbed onto Yellow's shoulder, looking for a new trainer I guess. Blue stayed defensive around Green. "Stay away, you mutt!" she spat. It continued its way over to Green. "Back off!"

It reached Blue. It stared at her, then peered around at Green. The boy gave the Scizor a small wave. The scizor seemed to smile. It kneeled in front of Blue. "Take good care of Scizor," Green said.

Blue turned and cried. She hugged the dying Green. Then kissed him. For a minute. A few more seconds.

"Blue..." I said carefully. "Green," she said after breaking off the kiss. "You can't go already!" "I will soon Blue, but I have a request." "Anything!" Blue almost started crying again.

"Kill me now."

"No!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face. "Please, Blue," Green moaned, obviously in pain. "End my suffering."

"Then I'll suffer!" Scizor looked away. No way would it take Blue's place. I stepped forward. Yellow took Blue's hand. "Love you, Blue," the Viridian City gym leader said. She was crying, struggling to escape Yellow. Scizor was now helping, along with Marill.

Green and I looked at each other. "It's been fun, buddy," I said to him. He winked. "Catch you on the flip side," he said. I dropped my sword, and pulled out something else. A gun. I went around behind him. "I'm going back to Kanto, Red," he said, slowly going away. "Yes, you are," I say, holding back my tears. "I want to go now, Red." "Yes Green."

Then he was gone. My shot and the cannon's were simultaneous. Too bad the hovercraft had left with the other three bodies. Now Blue had to suffer more.

"I can't live anymore!" she moaned. I was still looking at my best friend's dead body. We were all remembering. "Are you confident in that?" Yellow asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

"_Come on, Green, I want to see Rise of the Planet of the Primeapes!_" _"I thought we agreed to Pokenormal Activity 4?" "Lighten up, man," I said. "Here's the food!" Yellow yelped. Yellow and I had gotten the food for the movie, me carrying four sodas and Yellow two bags of popcorn. "But we can sneak into the other showing room!" Blue whined. Blue wanted to change her mind about the movie. "We are seeing the horror." "We are seeing a..." "A what?" "...a cooler one?" "You're scared Blue!" I laughed. Green even chuckled. "No I'm not!" "You were near tears when I showed you the other three," Green comments. "No I wasn't." "Okay, I'll give you that." "Thanks." "Only because your head was buried in me." Blue started a one-way argument as we walked into the theatre. "So much for a calming double date," Yellow sighed._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go with him?" Yellow asked again. "Definitely!"

* * *

"_Boring!" Blue popped out of the bushes in front of Yellow's house. "B...Blue!" Yellow cried. "What are you doing here?" "I WAS waiting for you to actually get intimate, but all you do is kiss for a second!" she puffed. "Were you spying on us?" I wondered. "Of course not!" "Of course she did," Green said, brushing dirt off his shirt. "What happened to Ditty?" she asked worriedly. Green smirked. "I convinced it to release me from my chains. And by chains, I mean the Ditty chains." "Man, Green, just kiss and makeup!" I scolded him. He shrugged. "If you insist." With that, he grabbed Blue and planted a nice, long kiss. Finally, Yellow and I had enough and shouted, "BORING!" We were laughing when they broke it off. "That, my dear Red," Blue said, "is a real kiss."_

* * *

"Well, here." I snapped my head up. The Pokemon also looked at the girls. Yellow was holding out something I didn't think was possible. No way would Blue take it, would she?

"Do what you wish Blue," Yellow said. "I want Green," Blue said truthfully. Yellow nodded.

"Then take it."

* * *

**Me: Cliff?**

**Iris: What cliff?**

**Silver: ...Cliffhanger...**

**Iris: Ohhh**

**Sapphire: I still want the cake!**

**Ruby: I'll bake you some after the competition.**

**Sapphire: Yay! Wait...**

**Me: He has you there.**

**Sapphire: Damn it!**

**Me: So, what is Yellow giving Blue? It should be fairly obvious, but whatever. Also, yes, Pokemon die. Not in the games, not in the anime, but in Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Special/the manga, they do die. Another fun fact, all the Pokemon I listed off after the fossil Pokemon fight, the Weezings and stuff, they are all Pokemon owned by Jessie (Arbok), James (Weezing) and Giovanni (the rest) in the first generation. Well that's it for now. See yah next time!**


	8. ToldThief

**Here's the next chapter, picking up at Blue's final decision!**

**Sapphire: Ooh! What's she holding?**

**Ruby: You'll find out, Sapph.**

**Blue: This is so sad!**

**Red: You're saying your own death is sad? Isn't it...angering?**

**Blue: But I'll be with my boyfriend, my love, my possible future husband!**

**Sapphire: So you do admit you like Green!**

**Blue: In this story?**

**Sapphire: Yeah!**

**Red: Wait, what happened to the luckyshipping?**

**Silver: Do you want to become Gold?**

**Yellow: *blushes*...**

**Red: Right...**

**Ruby: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon or the Hunger Games.**

**Me: I am haunted by these guys.**

**Silver: ...or The Book Thief by Markus Zusak...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Told this to the Thief, and Now I will Tell it to You**

Blue held out her hands. "Please Yellow, let my last wish be granted." Yellow clasped her hands around Blue's. "You've been a great friend." Yellow withdrew her hands.

Blue looked at the gift she had just received. The one thing she almost died for, what she wanted to go back for.

The vial.

"Blue," I said. She looked up from the kiss of death. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "There's no way to talk you out of this, so let me say my goodbyes."

"Oh Red..."

"Blue, you have been a most amazing friend to me throughout this whole experience. You have been strong, sly, smooth, incredible. I thank you for being my friend."

She's crying by this point. She hugged me for a good minute and a half, sobbing. I hugged her back. There was silence besides her crying. Tears were rolling down mine and Yellow's faces. Finally, we backed away. "Love you guys," Blue said.

She uncorked the poison like Black had done the day before and swiftly put her head back and swallowed the poison. She looked at us with glassy eyes before the cannon went off. She fell.

"What do we do now?" Yellow asked through tears.

"Well, there is one thing..."

* * *

Yellow and I progressed through the ruined forest with Scizor, Marill and Pika. As we did, I did a headcount. There was the two of us, Silver (who we know is alive,) two people out of...whoever's left...and Ruby and Sapphire. "Let's take out the head honchos," I suggested forcefully.

As I did so, a cannon went off. A hovercraft went to the mountains and picked up a body. Probably not Ruby or Sapphire. Hopefully not Silver.

"I want to find Silver," Yellow said to me. In fact, I had been thinking the same thing. "We need him to fight Ruby and Sapphire," she continued. I agreed and we set up camp at the base of the mountains. We drank a little water, Pika fried us some Pidgeottos, and we waited for the anthem.

As it began to play, a cannon fired.

The list began with Crystal and Gold, obviously, then Soul. Next was Green. That made us sad. The next picture started to fade in, but was quickly replaced with another. Daisy. She probably was just killed as the anthem played, so they squeezed her in. At least brother and sister made it back to Kanto. Next was Cheren, then Iris. I didn't see those two ever, but I'm glad I didn't. Last is Blue. Again, sadness.

We fall asleep, the Pokemon keeping guard for a few hours until they need rest.

* * *

We woke up to find someone rummaging through our stuff.

"Today's the day," he said. He took a swig of water and a bite of some leftover birds.

"Silver," I said. "Why did you come to us?" Yellow asked. Silver grunted. "I needed help with the remaining careers. I'm not about to underestimate them." We nodded.

"After they die, Red," he continued, "you're going down." I gulped, but agreed to only fight after the largest threat was gone. "Wait, we need more Pokemon," I said. "Yeah," Yellow agreed. "They will probably have some of their own."

"No problem." A Weavile and Feraligatr poked their heads in and gave us a greeting.

This would be awesome.

* * *

We stood outside the cave entrance. There were Ruby's and Sapphire's voices coming from inside, all right. Silver took the lead. He fingered: 3...2...1...Now! The three humans and five Pokemon burst into the cave and ran only to find a tape recording. Then, a rumble came from the ceiling.

"We've been tricked!" Yellow roared in disgust. Roared in disgust? Whatever. "RUN!" We all bolted for the entrance to see rocks falling and blocking the path.

Rocks were starting to fill in existing space. "Get us out of here!" "Iron Tail! Metal Claw!" "Hydro Pump!" "Rock Smash! Aqua Tail!" The five Pokemon easily broke through the wall of rocks and we all escaped.

"Didn't think you'd be this hard to kill," Ruby said with finess. "Give me a break!" I retaliated.

"Zuzu, Hydro Cannon!" A Swampert leaped from the side of the mountain above us and unleashed the ultimate water attack.

"Counter with your Hydro Cannon!" Silver ordered. Both powerhouse water attacks cancelled each other out.

I quickly took a throwing knife from my belt and threw it at the beast. Swampert's throat was impaled by the knife. Since it still had momentum, the writhing creature rolled off the side of the mountain to its death.

"Nana, Hyper Beam!" "Pilo, Solarbeam!" A Tropius descended from the sky, firing a beam of light as another beam came from the Mightyena on its back.

"Megavolt!" "Hydro Pump!" "Blizzard!"

These attacks also cancelled each other out. Pokemon battling wasn't getting anywhere.

"Drop the Pokemon and fight like men, Sapphire!" I called up to her. She leaped off her Tropius and shook the ground with her landing. "Happy?" She charged. I was going to reach for my sword when she suddenly stopped.

In her neck was a blow dart. A poison blow dart from my pack. I hadn't taken that. I looked to Yellow, who still had her mouth to the end. Sapphire began to wobble. "Toro, Blast Burn," she said. "YELLOW!" Yellow looked up to see a Blaziken launching the ultimate fire move.

However, I didn't scream her name.

Silver pushed her into me as the attack came down on the spot. Silver hollered in pain. Remember Misty's death? We were reliving it. Two cannons fired, one after the other. Silver's body was still on fire, and Sapphire's was just laying in the middle of the battlefield.

That left the three of us. Ruby charged and Yellow intercepted. Yellow intercepted? Ruby was as shocked as I was. She broke his arm and sent him flying back. Ruby was about to fall over, but he gained balance. In time for me to go up to him.

"You're done, scum," I whispered. He looked at me with wild eyes as I pulled out my sword and stabbed him through the stomach. The cannon sounded. I pulled the sword out, and his lifeless body tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"Yes Red! We won!" Yellow cheered. Then we looked at each other. It wasn't over yet. "I don't want to kill you, Yellow," I said to her. "Same here," she replied back. "I can't live without you!" she cried, running to me. We hugged, but soon turned it into a kiss.

"You win, Red," she said after we stopped the kiss. "No, don't make me." "I'll do it myself," she said. I swallowed my sadness. "O..Okay," I said. When she dies, she'll go to Kanto with the others. I'll meet up with them at Oak's lab in a while. But for now, I have to win. "Bye Red," Yellow said, holding up a knife. "I love you." "I love you, too."

She put the knife to her throat, but stopped suddenly. She looked at me with fear in her eyes before the cannon sounded. She fell to the ground, the murderer behind her.

It was something I had completely overlooked. I had always assumed he was dead, but no.

"My plan went perfectly, Red."

The last guy alive besides me was the worst ranked.

Shy-Guy.

"What's my name you bastard?" he roared.

"JOHNNY!"

* * *

**Me: Holy shit, I'm all alone now!**

**Red: Overlooking someone?**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Red: So, down to me versus you.**

**Me: Yeah, but remember, these are your current memories.**

**Red: So...**

**Me: SO, in the next chapter, we get brought up to speed. And more.**

**Red: And more?**

**Me: All will be explained. So lonely...**

**Red: At least you got used to us.**

**Me: CRAP!**

**Red: I'll replace Silver for now and say: end it.**

**Me: Fine. See yah next time!**


	9. Meant to Be

**Well, here's the last chapter.**

**Red: I'm gonna miss you.**

**Me: Same here, buddy.**

**Red: It's been real fun.**

**Me: Yeah, I mean...wait. Does this classify as talking to myself?**

**Red: In a sense.**

**Me: Gah!**

**Red: You wanna make one last reference?**

**Me: Yes please.**

**Red: MPF5 doesn't own Pokemon nor the Hunger Games.**

**Me: Red, this is the way it was meant to be.**

**Red: ...or Pendragon...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Way it is Meant To Be**

"How could you kill her!" I screamed in pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain. He had just killed my girlfriend! "Oh, please," he said. "She was already killing herself. I thought I'd make things more interesting for you." "Oh yeah, how?" "Do you want to see her again?" "Of course!"

"Then die."

That stunned me. "What did you say?" "Don't play stupid on me, Red," Johnny said. "I know you know everything. You know that when one of us dies, we just wake up in Kanto. However, what you don't know is...this is a game."

"What do you mean, a game?" I demanded. Johnny sighed. "You really don't remember the last thing you did in Kanto?" he asked. "No! Why?" "Because if you recall, Oak put us in a little project of Green's." "What project?" I asked. This is really confusing me.

"Try to see if anything I'm about to say jogs your memory," Johnny suggested. I nodded and listened. "Before you appeared in District 12 with Blue, Oak had Green do something besides waste Crystal's time. So, he built a supercomputer program. We gathered the Dex-Holders, plus some others that we knew, and all went in. We would be trained for a few years wherever we lived, then fight it out an arena to see who would last the longest. There was only one flaw in Green's system."

"Oh yeah," I said, interrupting his speech. "What would that be?"

"The game was designed to wipe our memories, to make sure everything was built off talent and natural ability. However, as you've realized, we have regained our memories. However, Platina still killed one of her best friends, the others still attacked you, so that must mean not everyone got the memo. Unfortunately for them, that cost them the win."

"How so?"

"You were one of the quickest to remember, besides Silver, that is. As soon as Soul was dying, he knew what to do. Getting killed by the Blast Burn was adrenaline so he would be recognized as a nice guy back in our world. You and him knowing everything helped you get this far.

"However, how did I get this far? My memories came back almost instantly. I secretly trained for the "years" that we were here for. I then created strategies based on this information. Remember, I had Platina for a guinea pig. I asked her some basic questions, like Dia and Pearl, but she thought I was crazy.

"So, I formulated my plan. Get no recognition. I just failed miserably in front of the Gamemakers because then it would be all that more interesting. Everyone went after the best, so I was able to chill on my starting platform until the Cornucopia area was cleared. I took whatever I wanted and went.

"I met up with Dia and Platina in the woods. Unlike most others, they didn't have enough time to confess their love. They believed I was joining them, but I soon stabbed them both to death. It was too easy. So I looked on. Pearl, Leaf, they were gone, too. You saw Emerald be taken care of by Silver, he also admitted to killing Cilan. That's fine and dandy, but you also, indirectly, killed Misty, along with Black and White. Who could I kill?

"So when that Ho-oh started the fire that was destroying the forest, I saw Cheren and Bianca. Cheren was bolting up the side of the mountain, but Bianca was trying to get a hold on the rocks. I ran over and said I could help her, so she let her guard down. I threw her into the fire. Then, I ran back to the Cornucopia to get some water in the leftover packs, only to find you guys sleeping there. I quietly took a drink and hid on top of the Cornucopia until you woke up.

"I proceeded to follow you guys. I witnessed Soul dying. That was crushing, really. Too bad the note burned with Silver. Yellow never got the chance to ask him what it was about. I'll say it then. I read it over to myself after finishing it. You know what it said Red, right? It said, 'I loved her too. You'll get another kill before you die.' Funny, me, loving Soul. You should've put two and two together. Silver did.

"He confronted me when Green was dying. Yes, I partially killed Gold and watched Crystal die as well. Anyways, Silver told me that we'd settle things back at home. I agreed. I told him I wouldn't kill him, only because I will respect Soul in that way. We agreed not to kill each other, even if we were the final two, and parted ways.

"I went back to see Blue die. That was very cute by the way. 'Well, there is one thing we can do...' How nice. Setting the two lovers next to each other, hands held, eyes closed. It was very touching. Now it was you two, the two remaining careers, me, Daisy and Iris.

"I had almost forgot. I believe that was Gold. When Gold was on his Aggron, I noticed Aggron's teeth and horn were bloody. Gold had no injuries, so it must be Cheren. How do I know, you may ask. That's because I ran into Iris. We were in the mountains. She was going up to confront Ruby and Sapphire, who were laying their trap for you, when she saw me already there. I asked for her help; Ruby and Sapphire were too strong for one person. She took the lead, so I simply, and quite literally, stabbed her in the back. Her gone, I needed to check up on my career killers.

"You two were setting up when I ran into Daisy. I know this because you had just picked a spot to camp at the foot of the mountains. She was in the middle of the forest. Yes, I ran a lot, but I'm not tired yet. She said she was looking for your group so she could check up on Green. I told her the truth; Green is dead. She started to break down. I asked her if she wanted him alive again, if she could be with him again. She said yes, obviously, and so I stabbed her, too. That was when the anthem began to play, so I gave them little time to put her in the lineup.

"I went back to see if Ruby and Sapphire were taking on offensive on you when I ran into Silver sneaking into your tent. As agreed earlier, we didn't fight or kill, so I hid. I followed you as far as the trap, then took to hiding a little ways up the mountain. As soon as you all finished, you and Yellow were so busy crying about who should win that I was fed up with waiting. Plus, I get another kill out of it.

"So, now we're back to the present. Me now taking my trusty sword from Yellow's body."

He took the sword out.

"And having you agreeing to not let the Pokemon aid you."

"Stand down, guys," I called to them. They backed into a corner.

"And now us fighting." With that, we charged at each other. Our swords collided in the middle. No way was I giving up, though. I was naturally stronger and had revenge on my side. I disarmed him quite easily, then thrusted my sword. Johnny expertly dodged it and kicked it out of my hands and over the edge.

Now it was fistdecuffs. Without fists. I tackled him to the ground. I felt around and picked up a rock. It was one of considerable weight. Enough to kill, or at least knock out. "Any last words?" I asked.

"I love movie quotes, do you know that?" he said. It was so random I paused.

"Why does this matter?"

"Because I liked this quote from the movie _Star Trek_. It is a prequel to the original tv series. Ever seen it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Here me out!" he said with haste. "Kirk is fighting with a Romulan onboard their ship and the bad guy is about to kill him. He gags something and the guys asks him what he said. Do you know what Kirk said?"

"Fuck you, Johnny?" I suggested.

"He said, 'I have your gun.'" He smirked as he pulled the trigger.

And now, I am here, dying on the ground, telling you my story of how John (Johnny) Smith won the 25th annual Hunger Games, in the game "Panem" by Green Oak.

I feel awful. At least Johnny's other victims died without as much pain as me. Johnny kneels down next to me. "Don't worry, I'll be right there when you wake up," he promises. "You'd better be right about all this!" I gasp out. "Don't worry, Red. This was the way it was meant to be." He props me up against a rock and stands behind me. The gun, I can feel it in the sure-kill spot. "I wanna go back to Kanto, Johnny." "I know, Red." "I wanna go now." "Alright Red." The last thing I hear is the cannon going off with the bullet.

* * *

Now I find myself in pitch black. I cannot see a thing. Damnit! He lied! Is this what death ACTUALLY looks like?

_Pffff_.

Sounds like air decompressing. The blackness lifts with the cover of my container and light floods in. It blinds me. I sit up and look around to see everyone here.

"Nice try, Red," Blue says. I stand up, and people pat my back as I walk by. "Nice job." "You really had me there." "Sorry for the bloodthirst."

Finally, I reach a monitor. So, this really had been a game. I see something odd, though. It seems to be following the victor, but it is staying still. A hovercraft comes and picks up all six bodies. Six? I hear air decompress behind me. I turn around and see Johnny sitting up in his chamber.

"Congratulations!" we all yell. Yes, I yell it too, like I was meant to. I was the closest person to beating him. No matter. It was all just a game.

"What happens to the game now, Green?" Crystal asks.

"It continues running."

"What do you mean?" Platina asks.

"Even if we shut off the program, we created a new universe. Who knows what those people are thinking, saying, doing right now," Green explains.

"I'll tell you what they're doing." We all turn to Johnny.

"They're just going to continue until revolution."

**THE END.**

* * *

**Well, I'd like to thank the readers for sticking through this with me, as well as all the reviews. It may be a lot shorter than my other completed story, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Tell me what you guys think, as always, and thanks again! Don't own Star Trek, just throwing that in there. See yah next time!**


End file.
